The recent development of digital technologies has brought about the development and distribution of various types of electronic products. Among these electronic products, various types of display apparatus, such as a television (TV), a smartphone, a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like, have been used in most general homes.
More particularly, in modern society, portable devices, such as smartphones, perform functions of performing calls, transmitting characters, and the like, and operate as PCs of users. In general, a portable device uses a touch screen that may perform an input and a display together based on portability.
However, a size of the touch screen has increased with an increase in an amount of information that the portable device will display.
Therefore, it is difficult for a user to manipulate the portable device with holding the portable device with one hand. For example, the user holds the portable device with one hand to scroll a screen with touching the screen with the other hand. More particularly, functions, such as screen zooming in, screen zooming out, and the like, are mainly mapped onto a manipulation of pinching the screen in or out with two fingers, and thus, both hands are necessary for this manipulation.
Therefore, due to such an inconvenience, some people frequently replace new model devices with small old model devices.
Therefore, a need exists for a display apparatus that a user may manipulate with one hand, a method of controlling the display apparatus, and a program for performing the method.
Other aspects, advantages, and salient features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses various embodiments of the present disclosure.